The Templar Knights
category:Alliances category:Maroon team alliances category:The Templar Knights Category:GUARD 'The Templar Knights' Led and created by experienced members, The Templar Knights' main focus is on defending our members as well as helping them grow to their full potential. All member nations will be able to access our aid system as well as get directions and advice on how to grow their nation. Looking forward to having good relations with other alliances, we will aim to protect and serve our members. The Charter I. Introduction In the recognition of the right exist free from the threat of attack or oppression, we the undersigned nations have bound ourselves to this document, putting our faith in the ideals and beliefs that it espouses. To declare this, we take the following the Knight’s Code as our oath: :I, *insert name*, as a Knight Templar, hereby solemnly swear to act at all times with the utmost honor towards both ally and enemy. I will not insult neither my brother-knights nor anyone else be they friend or foe. I shall only wage when called to war or when I or a brother-knight is attacked. As a soldier of The Templar Knights I will stand firm against all threats, using my fear as my sword and my courage as my shield. Finally, I acknowledge that the welfare of The Templar Knights is my first and foremost priority and I give myself up to defend it. If I fail in my quest to uphold this oath I willingly place myself before the Councils for judgment. II. Membership 1). No members will be discriminated for any reason and all applications will be evaluated fairly. 2). Applicants may not be in any wars during the process, cannot be members of another alliance, and must complete the following form: :Nation name and ruler: :Nation strength: :Nation resources: :The Knights’ Oath :Is not involved in any wars: (Y/N) :Is not involved with any other alliance: (Y/N) 3). Failure to meet these requirements will result in a denial of acceptance. 4). All new members will be placed within the Squire Mentor Program and must go through the course and pass the exam before becoming full Templar Knight members. Exceptions are made for high-strength members. 5). No Templar Knight may hold more than one leadership position and if it is discovered that this has occurred, they will default to the higher position unless otherwise stated. The Grand Master may make exceptions to this rule. III. Expulsion 1). Any member may put forward a motion to have another knight expelled. 2). The three Councils and the Grand Master will vote and the act will pass if a simple majority is reached. IV. Government 1). The Priory :a. Every member of The Templar Knights is a member of the Priory. :b. Priory members will vote on charter amendments, Council members, and can overturn government decisions with a 75% vote. :c. Moderator and Admin abilities will be Granted to only those members who are a member of the government structure listed below. :d. Exceptions can be made after petitioning the Elder Council and presenting a written statement explaining why they feel they should have Moderator or Admin abilities. The Elder Council will approve this petition if the vote receives 66%. 2). The Council :a. There are three councils consisting of three members each. The councils are: ::The Council on Internal Affairs ::The Council on Foreign Affairs ::The Council on War :b. These three Councils will be collectively known as The Council and will operate as a single body but will specialize in specific disciplines in order to increase efficiency. The three Councils will be able to share and discuss amongst each other, but it is expected that each Council will avoid overstepping their areas of focus. :c. The Council on Internal Affairs is focused on the everyday operation of the alliance and will maintain and oversee all internal departments. :d. The Council on Foreign Affairs is focused on enforcing Templar Knight ideals and maintaining relations with other alliances. :e. The Council on War is focused on the Templar Knights military and it’s response to any hostile activities being conducted by or against the alliance. :f. A fourth member of The Council will be the General of the military. While this member will not vote in decisions, they will be responsible for communicating directly to The Council, specifically the Council on War. :g. A vote of dismissal may be brought forth if a Councilor is felt to be failing in their duties. A vote of 66% will result in their removal and a subsequent special election to fill the void. :h. When a piece of legislation has been brought before the Elder Council, the author will add one of the qualifiers. ::-"Low": This is a vote that will only require 58% of the Elder Council and will typically center on day to day operations of the alliance and basic administration. ::-"Medium": This is a vote that will require 66% of the Elder Council and will typically involve low level treaties and pacts with other alliances. ::-"High": This is a vote that will require 75% of the Elder Council and will typically involve high level treaties, usually involving military responsibilities. :i. If the Elder Council feels that the qualifier is incorrect, a Councilor may propose a change to a new qualifier with a simple majority. :j. Recess on a vote may be proposed by any Councilor and requires a simple majority to pass. If passed, discussion will be suspended on a vote for 24 hours. 3). Acolytes :a. One member from each Council will be chosen by the Grand Master to take on the responsibility of Acolyte in addition to remaining within their respective Council. :b. Acolytes will serve as advisors to the Grand Master, informing and consoling them in the decision making process while using their expertise in their respective fields to assist. :c. No special powers are given to the Acolytes within their respective Councils. 4). Grand Master :a. The Grand Master is the leader of the alliance and makes all of the final decisions in regards to alliance affairs. :b. Any Declarations of War and treaties must be approved by the Grand Master. :c. Upon resignation, The Council will come together and choose a new Grand Master with a vote of 77%. :d. Once retired, the Grand Master will assume the title of Emeriti. :e. A vote of confidence will be taken every 3 months and may only result in a new Grand Master if they fail to receive a simple majority of the votes. 5). Visitor :a. The Visitor will act in the name of the Grand Master whenever they are away or are unable to complete their duties. :b. The Visitor position must be filled at all times and the current occupied may be removed at any time by the Grand Master without warning. :c. The Visitor is Second-in-Command and can act on the behalf of the Grand Master if the Grand Master is unavailable. Any decisions made by the Visitor may be overruled by the GM. 6). Patriarch :a. All retired Grand Masters are automatically given the title of Patriarch. :b. This position allows the Patriarch to take on an advisory role within the government where they may assist the Councils and the Grand Master in the decision making process. :c. Patriarch are not allowed to vote on any discussions within The Council. V. War 1). Diplomacy is expected to be conducted before any hostilities erupt although the amount of discussions will be left to the judgment of the Council on Foreign Affairs. 2). An alliance wide war may only be conducted upon approval or declaration from the Grand Master. VI. Emergency Powers The "Emergency Powers Act" will be sparingly used in times of dire need that can arise within the confines of The Templar Knights Alliance. If an emergency arises that must be dealt with immediately and without hesitation, an Elder Councilor may propose the Granting of Emergency Powers to the Elder Council. The following conditions must be met before any enactment of said act can proceed. 1). The Elder Council must agree with a minimum of a 80% margin that the enactment is both necessary and required. There shall be no less than five EC present or the act cannot be invoked. The entire Elder Council must be notified of this decision as described in section C below. 2). Additional voting privileges will be extended to the Grand Master, Visitor and all Acolytes, if any are present, to ensure the proper path is being taken. This is assuming the situation at hand has not ruled them out of the vote if they are involved in causation of the event. 3). The Grand Master, Visitor and all Acolytes must be notified of this enactment within one hour of any decisions via PM both in-game and on the forums. This applies to those not present for the vote and, again, not involved in the causation of said event. 4). The Priory shall be notified via post in the Priory section of the TTK forums and said notification will be spelled out exactly as enacted to include the date and time the actions were taken. Logs of the conversations before the will not be required to be posted, but can be requested if need be to show causation was justified and necessary. This post shall take place immediately following the enactment or as soon thereafter as possible. The time to post shall not exceed two hours in any circumstances. 5). If the act is invoked and agreed necessary to the survival or security of The Templar Knights, it must be understood by all present that this decision will be binding until a review by the priory is conducted. The review being required and mandatory with any enactments, after the fact. 6). The enactment can be overturned by two methods. Either by 66% vote to remove by the Elder Council or it can be overturned by a majority vote from the priory and any decision made by such a vote is final. :a. A majority vote by the Priory will be required for the enactment to continue, and must be conducted within 24 hours of said enactment. :b. A majority vote by the Elder Council is not required but is highly recommended to ensure policing of their actions taken. :c. The priory decision will supersede the decision of the Elder Council, or the Elder Council's confirmatory vote, should the need for reversal be deemed necessary. :d. The Priory need only a 66% vote to reverse the decision of the votes cast. :e. Discussion will be allowed for 24 hours upon initial release once the discussion period begins. :f. The voting period will last for 48 hours following the debating period. :g. Once the vote is final, the act shall be rescinded immediately and, if necessary, a news release made on the TTK forums. It will also be announced on the CN forums if the issue at hand concerned outside alliances or other game members as a whole. The proper Acolyte shall make said notifications depending on where they are required. 7). This act, in and of itself, prohibits any actions that could be construed as a permanent charter amendment. The acts are temporary in nature and all protocols listed above will be in effect with no exceptions. If the act is to be considered for charter amendment status to the charter, then it must follow the charter amendment protocol as stated elsewhere in the charter itself. VII. Amendments 1). Any member may put forth an amendment proposal for voting. 2). Discussion on the charter will last for 24 hours. 3). Voting will last for 48 hours. 4). Members wishing to propose a charter amendment must send the amendment to an Elder Council for sponsorship. Upon being sponsored by an Elder Councilor, it will be proposed to the Elder Council as a whole. Once sponsored by an Elder Councilor then the submitter must be notified of it's acceptance within 48 hours and before it's been proposed to the Priory. :a. Elder Councilors wishing to bring forth an amendment do not require the sponsorship of another Elder Councilor. :b. If the amendment is not accepted within 48 hours, the submitter has the right to propose it to the Priory floor. 5). The Elder Council will debate and modify the amendment without a time limit until a vote is called. The amendment must receive 66% of the vote. 6). Upon passing the Elder Council, the amendment will be brought before the Priory where it will be discussed and voted on by the Priory as a whole. The original version and a modified Elder Councilor version will be displayed in the proposal with a statement by the Elder Councilor explaining the changes. VIII. Voting Procedures 1). Any member may run for a Council seat. 2). All candidates must receive two nominations from Priory members before being placed on the ballot. The nomination period will last for two days. 3). Voting on the candidates will last for five days and will be conducted at the end of every other month. 4). The Council must vote as a unit when discussing treaties that will involve potential military requirements on the alliance’s behalf. This must pass with 66% of the Council as well as approval from the Grand Master. Current Government Founder Kernwaffen Grand Master Bud Visitor Patriot Spaceruler15 Acolytes Kernwaffen_TTK Iangator Lord_Sabre Unborn Elder Council Cruxador Empress Isabella Eorlas Mongose Regent of Omerta Wiccan High Priest Patriarchs Kernwaffen_TTK Comrade Brad DaNome Gran Jedisoccer Current News Elder Council Nominations is currently underway <\span> Interview With Wiccan High Priest, a well known Knight, Elder Council member and this months KNIGHT OF THE MONTH<\span> 1. How did you find out about TTK, and what pursuaded you to join? That is an easy one to answer, 5 days after I joined CN I got attacked by 2 rouges and Bud and Ships contacted the attacking nations and saved my tiny little nation. 2. When you joined TTK, what did you expect? I honestly didn't know, I was new to the game and was wet behind the ears. Bud and others stepped forward to help me learn the game and helped my tiny nation grow. 3. How long have you been with TTK? I joined TTK the last week of January 2008 4. TTK seems to be heading towards the Sanctions race, any thoughts? As long as we continue to develop the nations we have and grow in a smart and steady fashion it will be a momentus occaision when it happens. 5. Being a Elder. Life for you is a little more hectic, any tips for aspiring Elders? Study the history of the Game, the more you know about the other alliances the better you will be. those who don't know the history are doomed to repeat it. 6. You have been nominated for Knight of the month, do you believe you should win this? It is a great honor to be nominated but I admit there are others that would be more deserving of the honor. there are members that have put their nations in harms way many a time to defend TTK. 7. What plans do you have for the future? I will make that decision at the end of the month, but I am leaning toward rerunning for the EC and continue doing what I can to help the alliance. 8. What do you see in the future of CN? Wow thats a tough Question. with what was going on last month I would have said another great war, but as life on Bob has calmed down and things have returned to semi-normal. I can see a bright future for some teams and alliances. 9. Why should member of CN join TTK as there Alliance? TTK does look out for it's own. like any family we have our issues, but also like a family we have pulled together when have needed to, not only for TTK but for our allies as well. 10. Last Question, Any thing you would like to say to the readers out there? Have respect for each other, have respect for our allies. and even have respect for your enemies. an enemy today could be an ally tomarrow. External Links Alliance Forums Sign-Up Forum TTK's GUARD Acceptance GUARD Forums YouTube Recruitment Video Putfile Recruitment Video (Better Quality)